Yuurei Sansei
by Doragon Kimera
Summary: Has a slight crossover with Naruto as in names and jutsu's but no characters Oc joins section 9 watch what happens on their adventures with the last chakra user by their side. Rated M to be on the safe side,Possible Oc x Motoko Kusanagi pairing


**Yuurei Saisei**

"Talking", 'cyber brain/comm. speaking', _thinking_, **Jutsu, **Scene Change, _**Flash back, **_(Authors Note),**Titles,**

**Chapter 1**

_Been a long time since I've been in this country it sure has changed._

_Heck this whole planet has changed over the years I've watched as civilisations have risen, flourished for a while, then drift into corruption, despair and destruction I've managed not to make it into the history it wouldn't do for me to be noticed that would ruin all my hard work._

_But that's not to say I've not been doing anything, oh no! I've been busy learning, mastering my chosen arts, even though I am the last chakra using shin obi, I've mastered all the jutsu from my time and I have been inventing new jutsu's and then mastering those too. _

_I have been keeping an eye on the world, picking up new skills, healing and curing many diseases, created new poisons and antidotes, watched as the world has changed from the elemental nations what it is today._

_I've seen the good and the evil of humans, I've also witnessed my share of battles even taken part in a few, I've seen/taken part in all 4 World Wars to name a few and now I've decided to help an old friend and step out of the darkness and into the light and help his team. But the question is how much do I show them of my skills?, I guess I play it by ear with a wait and see approach._

Let us set the scene, it is late night in New Port City, the sky is clear and the stars is shining. The jungle of a city is shining with all the lights coming out of the skyscrapers and tall buildings, shining its light onto the canvas of the star-speck night, like the lights from below are shining up to the sky and making the stars.

As we sweep along the roofs of the city, we come to the tallest one in the city. Standing there, a lone figure stands, watching over the city.

The figure is dressed in a dark grey hooded cloak covering his hair, back of his head, his chest and back, going all the way down to his ankles with sleeves, with a black long sleeved t-shirt, a black jounin style flak jacket filled with scrolls, black ANBU style pants with two blades crisscrossing over his back but under the cloak with the blade hilts by his hips, black steel toe capped boots and two cylinder shaped cases in a V- formation also under the cloak, on his face is a blank face mask covering front of his face but being covered by a veil (like the Yondaime Kazekage), on his belt are brown hard edged pouches covering the back of him, in his right hand is a little orange book(the one kakashi reads), which he is currently reading from.

That is until he closes the book and lowers into one of his pouches, as he looks into the city he sees & hears a lot of things The lights of the red light district, how the lights of it reflected on the signs and windows in that area, hearing the music from different clubs all flowing together like a orchestra all following the same script.

The business district which seemingly never slept as there always was more then half the lights on like a colony of ants working on a colony.

The lights of the planes and aircraft flying through the city, as they took of and landed on the local airport, or simply flew a nightly round through the city.

The cars on the streets, two men communicating about sleeping gas, the sound of the police sirens ringing in the distance, some native birds flying, the sound of a large helicopter coming this way, the scent of the black blue sea... wait, two men communicating about sleeping gas?!

The figure looks around and ahead of him and below him is a guy crouching down with what looks like a can strapped to a ventilation shaft, he looks around to see if there is any one around before deciding to intervene.

Then he spots her, a woman on a building watching and what appears to be listening to the two men, he cocks his head to the side as to what she is wearing a blue jacket going down half her body and a corset and swimsuit combined outfit, light purple thigh high tights and black boots that have shin pads attached.

"I wonder if she is cold in that outfit?" said the figure "On the other she reminds me of Anko" he then added while watching her.

The woman appears not to have noticed him she seemed to be intensely focused on the man below him all of a sudden she pulled a 9mm from behind her and held it in her right hand, then she suddenly jumps off the building and lands without breaking any bones "hmm must be one of those prosthetic bodies I keep seeing" said the figure as he watched the woman take on the man, "and that guy must have gone cyborg" said the figure when the man starts to run away with a limp arm and then sees the woman blow out his ankle as he lands on a lower building than what he jumped from, then the man and woman have a with the woman pointing her gun at him. Then suddenly a call from some one called chief comes through on a supposedly private communication line about assembling the team, when the woman called for some one called Batou that is when the chopper that the figure has been hearing for a while shows up.

'Ready when you are' replies Batou, suddenly she looks around and then up a building as if trying to sense someone, when Batou calls out to her 'Major what is it?, you see something?',

'It's nothing' replies the woman now known as Major before getting on the chopper and flying off.

"So your ghost sensed me did it Major?" said the figure as he watched the chopper fly off "time to pay a visit to that young saru" he chuckled as all of a sudden he steps into the shadows of the roof and seemingly merges with the shadows and disappears.

Approx 30mins later

As the figure remerges from the shadows he comes across a large building that looks to be a feudal style restaurant and mansion in between sky scrapers, which seems to be the site of some sort of incidentseeing that there's police all over the place.

Cars, trucks, and a MCV parked right outside the front entrance.

As the cops and military run around, A independent squad of people seemingly sets up shop right in the middle, a sniper on the roof right over the street, a big blond haired guy called as he remembered Batou kneeling with a blue 4 legged spider on the roof ready to storm the place.

The woman called Major was crouched down hidden at the front gate, all of the ones he could see because he had no doubt there are quite a few more about all over that he can't see, Anyway all of the ones he could see seemed to be waiting for the 'go' signal by a guy who he guessed must be this chief guy, it was also the guy who he wanted to talk to.

"I guess I'll have to wait for this siege to come to an end before I can get a chance to talk to you again Daisuke Aramaki" said the figure humourlessly.

As he spots Aramaki heading to the Mobile Command Unit- van he hears the members of the group about to go in they do a check of everything around them but what made his eyebrows rise and a small grin appear was when the woman was looking at him again some how before turning back to her work.

As Aramaki exit's the Command vehicle he talks to another old friend of his "well Kubota it seems that you achieved your dream of being head of the military, well done my friend" said the figure as Aramaki and Kubota talked through their cyber link, the figure doesn't listen in on the conversation because he already knows about it.

After their little talk, he starts to inform his subordinates of what is going on.

As the plan goes through, he starts to hear the report.

"Chief scene is secure, one female hostage needs immediate medical attention for severe wounds, one male, early thirties dead from severe head trauma".

As Aramaki gives the hostages to be moved and which exit to be taken escorted out of he looks around before noticing the figure on the other side of the street next to a newspaper machine watching him and indicating him to come over here with his head, Aramaki raises an eyebrow at this, after which he looks around himself, then starts to walk towards the man, or more like the newspaper machine next to him.

"Kimera it has been a while probably too long actually, how are you my old friend?" Aramaki asked, as he paid for a newspaper, and opened it.

"I have been alive, if that's what you mean, And I don't go by Kimera for the moment, my name until otherwise is for now... it's Doku Seijin " he said,

"I'll see you later for a chat little saru" replied Doku,

Aramaki smiled at the old nickname that hasn't been used for quite some time as he pretended to read the paper, then frowns "How will you get in the-?" as he turns his head to find no one there, he then sighs as he walks back to the car

"Hey, what were you doing over there, Chief, About to start walking off back to HQ while reading the paper trying to find something about your horoscope, You must be exceptionally lucky or what?" she asked as she smiled, at which he did as well.

"Not quite Major just talking to a old friend about meeting up again after all this time" he said as he sat down in the back of a red Toyota. The Major looked confused for a moment before putting her equipment In the boot of the car, before getting in the driver side, starting the car and driving to HQ.

"Have I ever met him or is it an old lady friend Chief?" asks the Major amused. He looks at the rear-side mirror with a small grin "I assure you Major the friend in question is male, not only is a good war buddy, but he has also been a good family for a great many years, although you might get him to laugh you told him what you said" replied Aramaki amused.

"so how many years are we talking 5,10,20, come on Chief you must have a rough estimate as to how long you've known him" asks the Major as they drive into Section 9's HQ and park the car.

As the Chief gets out of the car and into the lift with the Major following after locking the car up, "actually Major that's the thing he was a friend of my father's when I first met him when I was a child, and he's been a good friend to me by helping me with tactics and strategies over the years" replied Aramaki with a small grin on his face.

"wouldn't that make the guy in his 80's or 90's then" asks the Major while frowning.

"It would, so be on lookout for guy that old walking around the building then Major?" asks Aramaki as he got out the lift and walked to his office.

"sure thing Chief, do you think I could meet him?, maybe hear about the good old days" asks the Major while smiling.

"If you see him before me you can ask him yourself, if I see him before you I'll ask him for you" replied Aramaki as he sat down in his office smiling at the Major.

"Thanks Chief, see you later" said the major as she walked out the office to write a report about the incident.

(And that concludes chapter 1 of Yuurei Sansei check back for when I finish chapter 2 + R&R).

(Also if anyone was wondering why I've not continued with DMK it is because I've hit a temporary writers block, rest assured that I will continue once I sorted out my notes).


End file.
